


Eye of the Beholder

by BabeRuthless87



Category: British Actor RPF, Slores
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRuthless87/pseuds/BabeRuthless87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot that came about from a FB messenger conversation I had with my friend. The female OC finds out her handsome neighbor has been watching her...so she decides to give him a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I wrote this is the new Tom Hiddleston Jaguar villian in mind, though there are no names used in this one-shot, it's the thought I had going through my head.

_"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to is. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it had forbidden to itself."-Oscar Wilde_

She stood in her bathroom, staring intently at her reflection through the condensation that had accumulated on the mirror from her hot shower. As he cocked her head to the side, she noticed how tired she looked; the dark bags under her eyes becoming more prominent without her expensive make up to mask it. The life of a surgical intern was something she was still growing accustomed to. Straightening her head, she ran a hand through her damp chestnut curls; the humidity within the confines of the bathroom giving her hair a wild and untamed look.

 _'Good'._ She thought to herself. She was going for the wanton goddess look to accompany what she had planned tonight. She picked up her phone off the sink counter, pressing the button to check the time.  **9:45**.  _'Almost time.'_ She grinned salaciously to herself.

He would be coming home from work any minute now, and then the show would begin. She'd recently uncovered that her across the street neighbor had quite the interesting fetish...or would kink be more appropriate? She hadn't paid much mind to the fact that she could see his bedroom from her very own. It wasn't until one night after returning home from a long shift, did she notice out of the corner of her eyes that he was watching her change.

At first, she was absolutely appalled with the thought that he would so brazenly watch her, did he have no shame?! She refused to even acknowledge the lust that settled between her legs whenever she would feel his eyes upon her; it was dignified and she was pretty sure it was illegal as hell. But the more she thought upon it, the more the erotic scenarios began to fill her mind; did he touch himself while he watched? This left her with one burning question...how far could she really take it?

He seemed to be blissfully unaware that he'd been made, and that's exactly how she wanted to keep it, especially for tonight. If he thought he'd been getting a show these past few weeks, he had no idea what awaited him when he arrived home.

She peered out of her bedroom, making sure to stay hidden from view as she checked to see if he'd made it home. She didn't want to start too early, and have him miss all the fun...it would be such a waste, and she intended for him to watch every.single.second.

A few moments later, the light flicked on in his bedroom as he bound into the room, tossing his leather briefcase onto the chair. He discarded his suit jacket along with his tie, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt to make himself feel more relaxed  as he stared aimlessly out of his window. This was it...this was her shining moment.

She looked back into the mirror, giving herself one more glance before stepping out into her bedroom. Her long lean legs carrying her further into her bedroom, making their way to her stereo, needing music to not only set the mood, but give her a little courage. As Halestorm's "I Get Off" began to thrum through the speakers, her hips began to sway as she twirled around the room. She smirked to herself at how ironic her song choice was, especially with what she was about to do.

She looked out of the corner of her eye, excitement flooding her systems as she found that he had moved closer to the window, placing his hand on the cool pane of glass that separated them. She moved to her bed, lying down with her back flat against the mattress as Lizzy Hale's smoky voice crooned. 

            _"You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge_

_To stand here in the light"_

She slowly brought her hand up to her neck, tracing the column down to the swell of her breast, languidly tracing around her nipple through the cotton fabric of her tight t-shirt. Her other hand trailed down her stomach to the hem of her black lace panties. She cast a side glance to him, watching as he unbuttoned and opened his shirt, revealing his well-toned stomach.

_"Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone_

_I could close the curtain_

_But this is too much fun."_

She pinched the bud of her nipple as her other hand slid beneath the fabric of her panties. groaning as she began to imagine it was his fingers touching her, his calloused hands teasing the lips of her seeping clit. Biting her lip, she arched her back off the mattress, applying more pressure to her nipple.

_"I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's a give and take_

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off."_

She was surprised with how turned on she was, she'd always thought it was a taboo thing to do. But in reality, she found it to be completely and utterly empowering as she felt his burning eyes upon her when she thrust two finger deep inside. She was finding it difficult to not look at him while she got herself off so shamelessly.

She closed her eyes, thinking about what it'd be like to have him here; imagining him replacing her fingers with his aching cock. She wondered what kind of lover he was...was he the simple vanilla kind or was there a dominant lying beneath the surface? Maybe it was both...he surely looked like he could be a Dom with the way he carried himself.

She'd been wrestling with the urge to look at him long enough, as she felt the coil tighten within her stomach, she succumb to her urges. Turning her head towards her window, she locked eyes on him...the pace of her nimble fingers speeding up. He was now sitting down on his bed, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself furiously to her.

She moved the hand that was on her breast to her clit, pinching and rubbing as she felt that tightened coil snap, spiraling herself into waves upon waves of euphoric bliss as she turned away from the window, throwing her head back wantonly.

Once she finally regained the skills to function, she turned to look back at him, licking her parched lips as she watched his hot cum paint across his abdomen, his own head thrown back like he was praying to a higher power. As he brought his head up, their sated eyes locked onto one another.

She couldn't supress the Cheshire grin that graced her lips as he blinked, finally realizing that this had all been for him...that he'd been busted. She flashed him a mock salute as she brought the fingers that had been buried deep within her to her mouth.


End file.
